Episode 36 (2011)
A Big Debt × And × A Small Kick (オオキナカリ×ト×チイサナケリ, Ōkinakari × To × Chīsanakeri) is the 36th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on June 24th, 2012. Overview Gon continues his fight against Hisoka. He successfully gives back the number plate Hisoka loaned him during the Hunter Exam. After the fight, Gon and Killua leave for Whale Island. Summary After Gon hits Hisoka in the face, the referee gives him a critical hit which brings the match score to 2-1, Gon. The announcer thinks Hisoka didn't feel Gon's attack and questions the referee's decision. Baka Ki El Dogra then appears out of nowhere and explains the reasons for the referee's decision. He states referees may give points based on what pleases them, some referees give points on the amount of damage done, while others from strategies and techniques. In the case of the referee who is handling Gon and Hisoka's match, he gives critical points to Gon due to him using the flagstone to hit Hisoka. Afterward, Gon gives back Hisoka's number plate. Everyone is confused at the exchange. Hisoka asks Gon about his Nen, and guesses that Gon is an Enhancer type. Hisoka talks about his way of using personalities to classify one's aura. As Hisoka states, based on his way of classifying auras due to their personality, Enhancers are simple and earnest; Transmuters, which Hisoka belongs to, are fickle and dishonest; Emitters are short-tempered; Specialists are independent; Conjurers are high-strung; and lastly, Manipulators are argumentative. Hisoka tells Gon that he and Hisoka are quite compatible since "opposing personalities attract" and they could become friends, but Hisoka warns Gon that since Transmuters are fickle, what was once treasure can become trash, so Hisoka warns Gon to not disappoint him. Hisoka hits Gon using his elbow and continues attacking Gon while Gon defends. Gon uses Gyo, and sees Hisoka's Bungee Gum attached to Gon's cheek. Hisoka uses his Bungee Gum to pull Gon towards him and delivers a punch that knocks Gon down. The referee gives Hisoka a critical hit and a knockdown, making the score 6-2, Hisoka. Gon gets back on his feet and Hisoka tells him he will give him a free hit if he can answer his question. Hisoka asks when did he attach his Bungee Gum to Gon's cheek and gives him 3 choices. Gon answers immediately and chooses no. 3. He is wrong because no. 4 was the real answer; Hisoka attached the Bungee Gum to him during his personality analysis. As the battle continues, Gon runs towards Hisoka and lands a punch to his face. Hisoka then becomes absorbed in thought and excitement, allowing Gon to keep punching his face. During this period, Hisoka enters an orgasmic-like state at the thought of Gon becoming stronger and realizing his potential. Not before long, he snaps out of it and counters Gon's assault with a punch to Gon. Hisoka pulls Gon by the Bungee Gum and punches him again, but Gon blocks his attack, but still is stunned a bit. The referee gives critical points to both fighters, but gives Hisoka an extra knockdown point, which Gon complains that he was never down. The referee stands by his decision and the crowd also questions the referee as they begin to boo. The score changes to 9-4 in favor of Hisoka. Hisoka tricks Gon by making him look to his right and a large stone hits Gon, resulting in knockdown points which gave Hisoka the victory. Hisoka, while leaving the arena, tells Gon that he has made a lot of progress, but still lacks experience. If he can win 10 more fights, he can stand a chance in Heavens Arena. However, Hisoka tells Gon that he has no intention of fighting him again in Heavens Arena, instead, he wants to fight him in the real world where their lives are at stake. Gon wants to train hard in order to fight and beat Hisoka. After the fight, the referee explains his decisions during the match of Gon and Hisoka. He explains he gave Hisoka an edge because he didn't want Gon to die in the arena. Gon and Killua bid farewell to Wing and Zushi. The two decide to visit Gon's "aunt" Mito on Whale Island, so they finally bid farewell to Heavens Arena. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_36_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Heavens Arena arc